


A Graveyard of All Places...?

by IzzyCX



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: 18+, 50's Sockathan, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay sex warning, It has a explicit smut on it, Jonathan is a greaser, Jonathan x Sock, Lil and Jojo are mentioned, M/M, Smut, Sock is alive, Sock pretends to be a girl, Welcome to Hell 50's AU, i don't know what else to put, sockathan - Freeform, w2h 50's AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyCX/pseuds/IzzyCX
Summary: The year is 1957. Jonathan Combs is a typical greaser teenager that sometimes hangs out with his friend Lil and her gang. Not that he’s a mean bully, on the opposite, he just enjoys the fashion and, most of all, enjoys hanging out with Lil’s greaser group.Sock lives in the nearby town and has a terrible fashion sense. He’s a homosexual boy who pretends to be a girl just so he can secretly date some guys.By a destiny’s fate, they ended up meeting each other, falling in love, and now they’re both dating and keeping Sock’s disguise so they do not get in any trouble... The problem is: Sock wanted to go further in the relationship, which was ok at best... But the boy had some weird tendencies.





	A Graveyard of All Places...?

**Author's Note:**

> Ey mah dudes! I hope you guys enjoy this story x3 it's just a one-shot for now, but I'm planning to make something bigger in a next story because I am really, really into my AU <3 so please feel free to leave a review or criticism in the comments! Seriously, any sort of tip is very welcome since I wanna get better at writting <3
> 
> All the artwork used is mine, you can check it on my dA (Kaelva) or my Tumblr (izzydrawsforfun) if you want <3 and I wanna thank my girlfriend callmeciela (Tumblr) for doing the Beta reading and correction <3 thank you boo <3
> 
> WARNING: gay fluff and smut. That's... Pretty much it lol also check the final notes for the information about the slangs used! Also! Sock is alive on that AU :3

_“Jonathan, come on! Making out in a cemetery never killed anybody!”_ the boy with the red cloche hat, once again, insisted to his boyfriend that it’d be a good idea.

 _“For the last time... No!! It’s disgusting and disrespectful!”_ Jonathan replied, rolling his eyes as his boyfriend brought up that subject once again.

 

 

The young couple was famous in town due to them being a... Funny looking one. Jonathan, the antisocial greaser, was dating Sock, the “girl” with a terrible fashion sense, the only person in the world who’d wear a knee-length purple skirt with dark rolled pants underneath, and, of course, the reason behind his nickname: his red bobby socks worn along with his brown sneakers. Pretending to be a girl with such taste was not an easy thing.

 _“Come on, Jon! It’ll be a blast! Just imagine... Me and you, sneaking into the cemetery, and making out on top of those old graves. It’ll be just like in a horror movie!”_ Sock insisted, waving his arms in the air, shaking his dark blue jacket. _“I just... Hope there’ll be no zombies to ruin my plans”._

 _“Stop bugging me with that terrible idea. We’ve made out in the drive-in theater, Zack’s party, Joane’s Milkshake Bar—oh, and she hates you even more now, by the way”_ Jonathan pointed out, but Sock shrugged at the fact. _“Why a cemetery of all places?”_

 _“Oh, cut the gas. You’re really not funny at all, Jon Jon”_ Sock teased his boyfriend with his nickname, which caused the tall blonde to blush, trying to hide his face as soon as he reached the sidewalk.

Greasers were famous for being mean, bad-boy bullies that only cared about getting in their big motorcycles, get a lot of babes and just... Be the annoying manly guy stereotype. Jonathan sucked at being a greaser just like Sock sucked at having fashion sense. The only legit greaser he used to hang out was his friend Lil, a very radical punk girl who used to sing at a Rock group. She had a secret thing with Jojo, the girl who worked at said Milkshake Bar and hated Sock to her guts for... Whatever reason, Jonathan never cared for it, and the two boys were the only ones who knew about it and kept the secret. Lil wasn’t very discreet though, showing no fear of hugging and smooching her girlfriend’s cheek in public. Lil was much more of a radical greaser than Jonathan would ever be.

The blonde tried to go a little faster and run away to his house, and try to not look at his boyfriend’s devilish smile. Which failed, since Sock could just easily follow him to the big yellow house.

Jonathan’s parents weren’t home yet, which explained the empty garage and house... And that was perfect. Neither of them knew about Jonathan’s relationship with Sock just yet, and it’d be better staying that way. His father was very strict and his mother... Just followed her husband’s ideals. It’d be a mess if they found out that Sock was a boy.

 _“You mom always keeps the house so clean. Fab!”_ Sock commented, looking around the salmon pink walls of the delicate, charming living room decorated with flowers and photographies, while Jonathan locked the door behind them. _“Way different from your room, Jon Jon.”_

 _“You come here at least twice a week and every time you talk about how organized my house is but how much of a mess my room is”_. Jonathan pointed out, rolling his eyes again but then turning the focus at his nose, where Sock had his finger on in a provocative manner, followed by a provocative smile.

 _“You talk too much, Flatter Bum”_ Sock then winked, smooching Jonathan’s cheek as he wrapped his arms around his neck, feeling the blonde’s arms around his waist.

 _“You’re spoiling me? Wow... What a miracle”_ Jonathan grinned and stared at  his boyfriend’s beautiful face. The intense green eyes, the soft freckles in his nose and chubby cheeks, and that smile... That childish and devilish smile at the same time. Sock was just lovely. And to think that it was hard for him to accept the fact that he was loving a guy... Look at him now, drooling over Sock.

 _“It’s just a preview... We can do much more than that if you accept my offer”_ Sock winked, and once again, Jonathan left out a big sigh.

 _“Napoleon, please...”_ Jonathan used Sock’s first name against him, which caused the brown haired boy to give him a bad look. _“This is too much. Again... Why a graveyard of all places?”_.

*******

Sock was bringing up the whole “Make out in a graveyard” thing for a long time. It started when both of them were in Jonathan’s room while his parents were out.

Jon was sitting in the floor reading a motorcycle magazine. At least Jonathan had that one greaser feature: he had a motorcycle, a 1951’s Honda E-Type Dream, and he loved it. He was trying to figure out how to fix the weird noise near the engine when his reading was interrupted by Sock.

 _“We should make out in a graveyard”_ he said, laying by the side on Jonathan’s bed, looking almost like a pin-up model if it wasn’t for the weird clothing. His red hat was off, and so were his glasses, letting his big, messy hair out.

 _“...Ew. Why?”_ Jonathan asked, making a disgusted face at the boy’s suggestion and refusing to look at him. He thought Sock was just joking, after all he couldn’t be that crazy. Could he...?

 

 _“Why not?? It’d be exciting, and fun!”_ Sock then sat at Jonathan’s mattress, bouncing while having his hands in fists in front of his chest. His dark blue jacket and his red scarf moved like crazy, and his blue shirt was almost folding out of his skirt. _“I’ve had this idea when we watched those horror movies together.”_

 _“Zombies of Mora Tau? Seriously?”_ Jonathan giggled and closed the magazine, turning his head to finally look at his boyfriend. _“Or was it The Man Who Turned to Stone?”_. It was a double bill movie night at the drive-in theater.

 _“The Zombie one. We spent half of the second movie making out”_ Sock remembered, and his cheeks turned pink as he giggled.

_“It was so dumb. And the stone man wasn’t that great either... I don’t recall a cemetery scene in either of them, though”._

_“Yeah but think with me: Where do zombies live in, Jonathan?”_

_“...Cemeteries?”._

_“Exactly! I wanna make out in a cemetery with you, Jon. So we can imagine a bunch of zombies crawling out of their graves to eat us alive!”_

_“... Are you turned on by danger?”_

_“No... I mean...”_ Sock tripped in his words, but backed up with a grin in his face, holding Jonathan’s chin with his left hand _“But I mean... If it happened, you’d save me, wouldn’t you? My strong, brave greaser boy.”_

 _“I don’t know... Would I?”_ Jonathan replied, laughing at his boyfriend’s successful attempt at teasing him. He then dropped the magazine to the floor and climbed up to his own bed, getting on top of Sock. _“How about if we make out here instead?”._

 _“Uh... You’re not fun at all, Jon Jon”_ Sock blushed, despite being angry at the blonde for declining his offer, but he wouldn’t give up. He really wanted to make out with Jonathan at that moment though.

_“Fine. For now”._

The discussion ended with a five minute make-out session, interrupted by Jonathan’s parents getting home earlier and forcing Sock to jump off the window. What a mood killer.

*******

_“It’s gonna be cool! Like crazy, like... Wow!”_ Sock insisted once again, but his eyes showed a glimpse of a wild light within then. _“Can’t you feel it, Jon? The fear? The danger?”._

 _“The fear of getting caught and sent to a conversion therapy or an asylum? Yes.”_ Jonathan was being serious now, and the strong grip of his hands in Sock’s waist made it clear that he was, in fact, worried about that. _“Can’t we just go to a passion pit or something?”._

_“Relax Jonathan! Everyone in this town thinks I’m a girl!”_

_“Yes, and you have a penis to proof it. And the fuzzes will see it when they find us!”_. And once again, Jonathan’s pale cheeks were pinkish-red. Sock blushed as well... Before starting to giggle.

_“Jonathan! And I was here thinking that you were just a unborn!”._

_“W-wait... What?!”._

_“I was suggesting for us to just go and snog a little, but you wanna go that far?! You nifty dog!”_

_“Put a lid on it!! Ugh!”_ Jonathan’s cheeks went from a pink to a bright red really fast as he pulled away his boyfriend to go and sit at his dad’s big red chair, right in front of the Tv. And Sock, being the little prick that he was, just laughed and tried to hide the fact that he was flattered and even more excited with the idea.

 _“Oh Jon Jon, you make me the happiest man in the world, like crazy!”_ Sock walked slowly at the big red chair, waving his purple skirt between his legs at each step. His eyes were stuck onto Jonathan’s as he sit on the greaser’s lap, holding his black leather jacket with both hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. _“Come on, Flatter Bum. If you accept my offer, I can make it the best night of our lives!”_

 _“Ugh... Nothing you say will make me change my mind. It’s still disgusting”_ Jonathan insisted, even if his face was bright red and his hands were right at Sock’s thighs. In the end they deserved each other, they were both very insistent and annoying teenagers.

 _“If you accept my offer, I’ll take off my skirt”_ Sock blinked, and Jonathan just laughed at his boyfriend’s face.

 _“Yes. And them you’re gonna keep your weird pants on. So hot--”_ the blonde’s statement was interrupted by Sock’s lips pressing against his own, silencing him with a quick, provocative kiss.

 _“I’ll not wear my pants, Jon Jon... I’ll wear nothing but my skirt if you accept my offer”._ Sock then played his last card against Jonathan, and it was very effective. Sock could even feel his boyfriend’s “tension” underneath his tight, black pants. In the end, once again, Jonathan was weak against Sock’s tricks. 

_“...Fine. But don’t you dare make me do anything weird there.”_

_“Great! See you tonight then, at the old man’s house”_ Sock killed the mood by simply jumping off of Jonathan’s lap, using his hands to take off all the folds in his purple skirt.

 _“... Wait. Are you gonna leave me like this?!”_ Jonathan screamed. Obviously, referring to the storm on his pants.

 _“Oh you can take care of that by yourself. But save some energy for tonight, ok? 07p.m. at the old man’s house. If you get late, no kisses for you during a whole month!._ ” Sock ended his sentence by putting on his sunglasses onto his face. His weird, caramel colored sunglasses that were always stuck into his hat by a yellow bow. _“Later, also later, gator!”_

Sock unlocked the house and simply left, leaving Jonathan behind with a hot storm in his pants... In which he needed to take a shower. Great.

That was such a Sock-move that Jonathan couldn’t help but laugh while getting up to get a towel up in his room.

_“After awhile, crocodile”._

\---

06:50 p.m. Jonathan, wearing the same black leather jacket, dark pants and dark-green sneackers, rode the motorcycle to the nearby town, only a few minutes from his own, to get Sock. The reason why no one in town knew Sock was a guy was mainly due to the fact that he didn’t live there. Sock’s entire past was still a mystery even to Jonathan, the only thing he knew was that his parents kicked him out of the house when they found out he was gay, and ever since he’s being taken care of by a rich couple. He even had an old, sutured scar in his middle chest, but Jonathan didn’t asked about it just yet. He wanted Sock to talk about it when he felt like it.

He finally entered the city after a few minutes driving in the road’s cold air, and took him two more minutes to find his Father-in-Law’s house, a big red and white mansion with a small front-yard covered in red roses. The said couple couldn’t exactly count as their in-laws since, well, they weren’t Sock’s parents, but they always smiled when Jonathan called them as their in-laws, and that’s all that mattered.

Jonathan parked his motorcycle right by the entrance and knocked the big white door in hopes that the house maid would get it, but instead Sock opened the door, wearing a complete Poodle-attire. A white shirt with a small black poodle on the left side, a soft purple scarf on his neck, and a big fluffy purple skirt with the poodle on it. If it wasn’t for the weird full hair, the ugly glasses and the red socks, Jonathan wouldn’t recognize his boyfriend, since Sock never coordinated clothing pieces.

 _“Hey baby”._ Jon complimented his boyfriend, with a soft smile on his face.

 _“Hey, Flatter Bum”_ Sock replied and lifted up his ugly glasses to wink at his boyfriend. His green eyes were shining of excitement for what was about to come. _“See something you like?”._

 

_“Sure I do. I see a nice dolly right in front of my eyes... Also, nice poodles”._

_“Aw, thanks!... Yes, I know, I know I don’t look like the usual me, but... Tonight’s a special night”_ and Sock winked one more time, enjoying Jonathan’s red cheeks.

 _“It is, uh?”._ The blonde approached to hug his boyfriend, despite the fluffy poodle skirt being in the middle of a more intimate contact. He wondered if Sock was being serious about wearing nothing besides the skirt, it was hard to tell with all the fabric layers.

Their hug was interrupted by a slight cough coming from the door. More specifically, by Jonathan’s in-laws. A short, lovely black lady with bright yellow eyes and a vivid dark purplish hair smiled at Jonathan. Her white outfit was her work outfit from the local Hospital, but still made her look stunning, bringing out her big and natural curves. Not all people were used to see a black lady in such position of power and status at that time, but Jonathan was more than used to her.

_“Good evening, Mrs. Providence”._

_“Good evening, Mr. Combs”_ the lady spoke, smiling more as her partner approached to lay a hand on her shoulders. A tall ginger man, with both hair and beard in a flashy orange color, and a stunning wine-red party suit. The man looked at Jonathan and smiled, showing off his teeth. Jonathan wondered why he wore a party outfit at home though...

_“Oh, Jonathan Combs! You look very nice tonight. Even if you’re wearing the same outfit as the start of this fanfiction because the writter was too lazy to think of something else...”_

_“...What was that, Mr. Mephistopheles?”_

_“Nevermind. So, you’re gonna watch the show tonight huh? Sounds fun!”_

_“Show? What the--”_ Jonathan’s question was interrupted by Sock, smiling at the two adults.

_“Sure we will! And then we’ll stop at Jojo’s for a Milkshake. But don’t worry, I’ll be back by 10:00 o’clock. Ok?”_

_“Seems alright. Have a nice date you two. Sock dear, you need something? Like extra money or a jacket? It’s cold tonight”_ Providence asked, showing off a funny smile.

 _“Providence, you’re not my mom. Neither you’re my dad, Mephisto”_ Sock talked at the weird tall guy, laughing at his face. _“And plus, my lovely Dreamboat here can borrow me his jacket, can’t you Jon?”._

 _“Is that a boyfriend thing?”_ Jonathan asked just so Sock could giggle a little.

_“Of course it is! You’re a gentleman or not, Jonathan??”_

_“...How both of you ended up taking care of him?”_ Jonathan asked to Mephisto and Providence, and both adults laughed and shrugged together. That was cute... Jonathan wondered if someday he and Sock would do these kind of things together.

 _“That... Is a long story”_ Providence replied, shaking her head in slow moves.

 _“Yeah, leave it to the next story. If that lazy writer_ _ends up doing another one... Anyway, have fun you two!”_ Mephisto and Providence walked back inside home and closed the door, leaving both teenagers with shy, impatient smiles in their faces.

 _“...What’s with the show-thing...?”_ Jonathan asked while walking back to the motorcycle, taking Sock by the hand. The brown haired boy just shrugged.

_“Lil’s band is gonna play there tonight, at the entrance. It’s Rockabilly night”._

_“What?!”_

_“Didn’t you know that? Wow. You suck as a friend. Now let’s go Jon Jon! I hope your cycle doesn’t ruin my skirt.”._ Sock, excited as he’s never been before, got up in the motorcycle right after his boyfriend, sitting sideways and hugging Jonathan’s waist with both arms. The vehicle made it’s way back to the town, so they could just finish the dirty job once and for all.

\---

Finding a place to park was difficult due to the show, but Jonathan managed to find a good spot, under a tree just by the cemetery’s sidewalk. The plan was simple: get in by the wall and avoid the entrance, afraid that someone may stop or follow them...

Even if Sock wanted to enter by the gateway to “increase the feeling of danger” or something.

The blonde waited until Sock was sitting at the top of the wall and followed his steps, putting his hands and feet at the same spots that Sock used to climb. It was still incredible that Sock could climb wearing that big skirt.

 _“So let me try to understand... We’re going to make out at a cemetery, in the same night that there’ll be a show right at the entrance?”_ Jonathan asked as soon as he reached the top of the wall, looking directly at Sock’s smiling face. _“Do you wanna get caught?!”_

_“Cut the gas, Jon Jon! No one will listen to us due to the music, and also... The fear of getting caught just makes it more exciting, don’t you think?”_

_“...What? You’re flipping your lid!”_

_“Let’s go already Jon! It’ll be a blast, I promise you!”_. And so, Sock jumped from the wall and fell on top of some old, dead dried flowers. Jonathan rolled his eyes once again before taking a deep breath and jumping. His landing wasn’t so soft as Sock’s, since he fell on the hard dirt ground. With that, they were in.

Cemeteries are well known as being sad, morbid places, and it wasn’t any different at night time. All the lonely, old graves, with the names on most of them almost fading away from the years going by were honestly very sad, more sad than scary at that point. Jonathan was trying to keep it cool so he wouldn’t get on a bad mood, but Sock was more than happy and excited.

 _“Oh Boss! In which of these you wanna snog with me Jon Jon??”_ the boy asked, jumping around and making his white shoes go brown from the dust. The poodle on Sock’s skirt moved around non-stop.

 _“I’d rather do it in my room. My parent’s are at a wedding today, we have the house all to ourselves”_ Jonathan tried to change Sock’s mind, but the boy in poodle attire was more than happy to be there.

 _“We can do it in your room later, for now... I want that grave”._ Sock them pointed at a big, white marble grave right in front of an old tree with no leafs. That grave seemed to accommodate at least three people in it. It wasn’t as dusty as the other ones, so maybe it was a very recent one. It was too dark for them to see the names or even the photos on it, but the bright full moon kind of helped them to read.

 _“Uh... I guess it is a grandmother, a mom and a daughter. Oh well”_ Sock shrugged, and climbed to the top of the grave, smiling and kicking off the old flowers on top of it so he could leave a clear path for Jonathan. Sock took off his sunglasses and left them at a random corner in the grave. _“Come on, Jon Jon. Climb up here”._

 _“Ugh... This is dangerous, and disgusting...”_. Even if he was feeling very disgusted by it, Jonathan climbed slowly to the top of the cold grave, so he could lay next to his boyfriend. Sock’s face had a legitimate happy smile as he climbed on top of Jonathan’s chest and dropped a few kisses onto his lips.

 _“I don’t know what do you have against fun Jon Jon, but sneaking_ _into the cemetery on a night of a full moon while there’s a show outside!!... And you agreed on this. For me... I love you!”._

 _“... I love you too, you crazy little thing”_. Jonathan couldn’t help but smile, and hold tight onto Sock’s waist as their lips smashed together and they finally started to make out. The music had started along the loud screams at the cemetery gates. It wasn’t Lil’s band just yet by what Jonathan could hear. Probably people were dancing, but he stopped thinking about it when Sock opened his mouth, making their tongues start their own dance.

A few known songs started playing as they made out, making Jonathan move his feet to the rhythm while Sock’s fingers did the same beat. Both shared not only affectionate kisses, but also intimate touches. Jonathan’s hands slipped until they landed on Sock’s hips and butt, grabbing onto that soft skin. The stupid poodle skirt was in the way of their intimacy, but the slap Jonathan gave onto Sock’s butt could be felt even with the amount of fabric. Sock moaned at his boyfriend’s touch and slided his own hands onto Jonathan’s jacket, unzipping it so he could touch his chest covered by the white shirt, and eventually, slipped his hand under the shirt so he could touch Jonathan’s bare chest. Once again, Jonathan felt his lower member getting hard by all of it. He was feeling guilty by getting hard at a cemetery though.

Despite that, everything was okay. Sock’s hands were almost at his pants, until they heard some dried leafs being crushed, followed by...

 _“Steps!”_ Jonathan whispered, forcing the kiss to end as his brain started to think of an escaping plan. The steps were coming from all the way over the entrance, so someone was going there from the show... Or worse: the police was looking for them. Two teenagers climbing the cemetery wall wasn’t something they could simply ignore. Jonathan’s reaction was to sit onto the grave and hold Sock onto his lap, carrying him so they could both hide behind the old tree behind the said grave. That tree was apparently old, but it was large enough for both of them to hide behind. They just needed to keep quiet. Jonathan silenced Sock by putting a hand in front of his mouth to make sure he wouldn’t make a sound, and whispered _“Quiet”_ next to his ear.

The steps finally stopped, and Jonathan instead heard some giggles and whispers. Confused, the boy turned his body to the side a little bit, and saw that the giggles were coming from a young couple that, judging by the rockabilly styled outfit, were either playing at the show or just watching it. The girl layed on top of the same grave they previously were, and the boy climbed onto it so he could grab and kiss her. The guy ended up finding Sock’s glasses on the grave, but left it behind thinking that, perhaps, it used to belong to one of the deceased in that grave.

 _“Oh my God... Everyone in this stupid town has a cemetery fetish?!”_ Jonathan whispered to himself as he watched the couple getting it on, but quickly stopped looking at them to, once again, plan an escape route. They were doing it on the grave right behind them, so if they walked on the ground path right on front, they could go back to the wall and get out of there. They just needed to watch for little rocks or dried leafs. _“Ok, we’ll go through this path carefully, and we can get to... Sock?”_

Sock was still holding onto Jonathan’s chest, breathing heavily and starring at the couple right in front of them. He was trembling, his arm had shivers all over the skin. Jonathan took his hand from his boyfriend’s mouth, letting he breath.

 _“Sock, you’re... You’re trembling... It’s ok, I’m here, they can’t see us”_. Jonathan tried to calm down his boyfriend, thinking that he was scared... He felt like a fool when he saw the big smile onto Sock’s face, and his cheeks got completely red.

 _“We almost got caught... We can get caught at any moment_ Jon Jonathan...”

_“Sock...?! What the hell?!”_

Sock was rubbing his fronts onto Jonathan’s, causing a friction of the fabric into their skins. The perverted smile on the boy’s face was sinful to say the least.

 _“I’m so gross, Jonathan! I’m molesting you while we’re about to be caught...!”_. Funny enough, despite that, Sock had no shame or regrets of his words and his face made it clear.

Jonathan couldn’t get what the actual hell was going on, until he started to put the pieces together... Sock’s behavior, the whole making out at a cemetery thing, and now this reaction... Was he right all along?

_“Sock, you... You... You really do get aroused on danger?!”_

_“... Like you wouldn’t believe...”_ Sock was now sticking his tongue out like a complete pervert, and came closer to Jonathan just so he could lick his lips. _“I love these situations, Jon... Especially when we’re in public. That time at Jojo’s Bar was... Wow...”._

Out of all fetishes, Jonathan’s boyfriend had a danger fetish. He was about to say something until he heard a loud moan, and noticed that the two teenagers were almost completely naked at the grave, going right at it, and Sock seemed to get more and more aroused by that. Sock spined his body until his back was rubbing onto Jonathan’s fronts, working on the butt so he could get more friction on Jonathan’s lower area.

_“Do me, Jon Jon! Let’s see if I can moan louder than her?”_

_“Y-you crazy?! We’ll get caught!”_

_“Yes!! Don’t you feel it?!”_

This last sentence came out a little louder than it should’ve, causing the couple to look around. Before Sock could say anything else, Jonathan covered his mouth again with one of his hands, keeping Sock in silence just until the guy gave up looking and went back at “romancing” his partner, spouting a _“It was probably just a cat”_.

_“Sock, you’re insane!... This stupid idea of yours is just... Ugh. What will we do now?!”_

Sock seemed to get way more horny by the fact that Jonathan was dominating him, forcing him to keep quiet, and his eyes... His numb green eyes were demanding for Jonathan’s touch. His whole body, his heavy breathing was also demanding for Jonathan. Sock wanted him more than anything at that moment.

Jonathan knew that look, and it made him blush once again. He was truly weak against Sock’s dumb, childish charm, that dumb charm that stole his heart the moment they knew each other at Jojo’s Milkshake Bar, when Lil introduced them with a _“Jonathan, this is Sock. Sock, this is the guy I talked about the other day”._ Sock looked at him with a flirty smile and said: _“Hey Flatter Bum. You wanna share a milkshake?”._

Jonathan took his hand out of Sock’s mouth just so they could share a kiss, putting his hands to work and get rid of the poodle shirt and scarf, laying the clothing pieces on top of a grave right in front of them.

Sock moaned during the kiss, rushing his hands to finally get rid of Jonathan’s leather jacket and, right after, his white shirt, with Jonathan lifting up his arms to help him. He loved Jonathan’s bare chest. He wasn’t very fit, but he also wasn’t skinny. He was just on point at his standards. First time he saw his bare chest was at the beach with Mephisto and Providence, and he saw Jonathan leaving the sea, moving his hand in his wet blonde hair like a movie star. It was like seeing an angel, or a demon in this case... A handsome demon.

Both of them were finally top naked at that point, and had even got rid of their shoes by kicking them at the grave where their shirts and Jonathan's jacket were. Sock was sitting on Jonathan’s lap and caressing his boyfriend’s chest, dropping sensual, slow kisses onto his neck. Now Jonathan was the one covering his own mouth so he wouldn’t be heard by the other couple. Sock was having the time of his life, being the provocative little prick he always was, but now making an effort just so Jonathan would moan a little louder. He wanted at all cost increase the feeling of fear and panic.

Jonathan also wanted to touch his boyfriend’s body. The blonde left a few kisses and bites onto his neck, then proceeding to suck his skin until he had made at least four hickeys on Sock’s skin. The brunette’s moans drove Jonathan crazy.

One soft and careful kiss was left onto the scar Sock had right under his chest. Jonathan could see it better now, it was a very long yet healed cutting mark, made by a long sharp object. A knife maybe? And it was sutured as well, probably by Providence herself. Sock felt intense shivers when his scar got kissed.

 _“Will you ever tell me the story behind that scar?”_ Jonathan asked, lifting up his head so he could kiss Sock’s lips again. The brown haired kid looked at him weirdly, but smiled and hugged his neck with both arms.

_“Maybe someday, Flatter Bum... But now I want you to do me. The guy is already doing it onto the girl, what about me??”_

In fact, the young couple was already going at it, with no shame or fear whatsoever. It was ok for them, if they got caught, they’d just get a fine, or a warning, anything like that. Their lives weren’t on the line and much less threatened to receive cruel treatment at an asylum.

Outside, at the show, Jonathan finally recognized Lil’s voice on the microphone, singing a loud and catchy song that made everyone scream and starting singing along it. A good distraction.

Jonathan would have to thank her later, even if she had no idea what she was being thanked for.

Jonathan ignored all the negative thoughts about asylums. He had one task: have sex with Sock at the cemetery. The blonde greaser grabbed his boyfriend’s waist, trying to pull down the poodle skirt, only to realize it wouldn’t be an easy task.

 _“It’s so fake”_ Sock whispered at Jonathan.

 _“Uh? What?”_ Jonathan asked, raising an eyebrow for Sock’s sudden words.

_“Her moans. She’s clearly faking these”_

_“Oh. How do you know?”_

_“My first boyfriend was terrible at this, so I just... You know. Had to fake a little just so he could finish faster.”_

_“And now we’re doing it. Wow. So much pressure.”_

_“I’m sure you’ll do better than him Jon Jon.”_

_“I’ve got to get rid of this big, stupid skirt of yours first...”_

Sock couldn’t help but laugh while Jonathan tried to take off his skirt. The black belt came off easily, but the skirt had too much fabric at it so it could keep the big, full shape. At one point, Sock had to get up a little just so Jonathan could pull down the clothing piece and throw it to the grave with the other clothes. His jacket, shirt and all of Sock’s clothes ended up making a sort of mattress on top of the old grave.

 _“... Wow. You really have nothing else”_ Jonathan said, looking at his boyfriend’s naked body. Sock wasn’t lying about not wearing anything but the skirt, and now he got why Sock wore the poodle attire instead of his regular purple swing skirt. His naked butt would be very visible within the thin piece.

_“I’m a man that keeps it’s words, Jonathan. Now let me help you with that...”_

Sock pointed at his boyfriend’s pants, where his erection was almost bursting out of the black pants. Jonathan blushed at it, covering his face with one of his hands while the other held one of Sock’s hands, helping him lay down again. Sock opened his boyfriend’s pants, letting out his erection that was craving for a warm touch. The brown haired boy licked his lips before laying down his head to kiss the tip, and give it a few slow licks.

 _“Don’t tease me like that...!”_ Jonathan whispered, still shocked by the fact that Sock was laying down naked, on top of all their clothes, on a grave right in front of them, and had no problems with that. Sock stopped the slow licks, and smiled once again at his boyfriend.

_“I want to make you scream, Jon. And have you feeling the danger with me.”_

Sock opened his mouth to finally suck onto the member, making Jon groan a little louder than he wanted. The couple in the grave was too busy to care for noises, but Jonathan was still freaking out. Sock kept doing his work, sucking and sometimes even biting his boyfriend’s penis, all just so Jonathan could moan his name so loudly that the couple in front of them would listen to them, try to find them while they were doing sex... The thought made Sock’s own member hard, but he could take care of that later. Instead, he moved one of his hands to his back to touch his butt. Jonathan had his eyes closed, just letting out a few moans, but when he felt Sock moaning onto his thing, he opened his eyes to see what was going on, and saw...

 _“A-are you... Are you doing it with your f-ingers?!”_ the blonde asked, feeling a pleasure that he couldn’t describe by the sight of Sock fingering himself. The boy just laughed at it, and stopped sucking.

 _“You like what you see?”_. Sock then left the grave to sit back at Jonathan’s lap, already positioning the member onto his now wet, welcoming entrance.

 _“Wait wait! Already?! Isn’t it going to hurt you?!”_ Jonathan asked, and Sock rolled his eyes. He always forgot his hot, Dreamy, Flatter Bum of a boyfriend, was still a virgin.

 _“Jonathan, it’s ok! You’re not my first boyfriend you know? And I’ve done it with boys that were way more stacked than you”._ The boy gave a provocative smile, and when Jonathan realized what Sock was talking about, his face got bright-red again and his expression, angrier.

_“I hate you.”_

_“Sure you do.”_

Sock then inserted it onto his entrance, and started sliding slowly, taking deep breaths non-stop. Took him some time, and many different moans, but it was finally inside him. Jonathan felt shivers over his whole body, and was almost moaning until he heard a final, loud moan nearby. The couple had finished their business, and were dressing up again to leave. Jonathan covered Sock’s mouth and hugged him tightly as soon as they left the grave, they were too close to the tree, one more step and they would see both of them... But the couple walked to the other path, going far from them and back at the cemetery gates.

 _“We... We almost...!”_ Jonathan left out a big sigh as he took his hand off Sock’s mouth. The brown haired boy had a big smile on his face, and started moving his hips just so Jonathan could let out a loud moan. It almost worked, but Jonathan covered his own mouth first. _“Sock! What the hell?!”_

 _“They already left! Now it’s our turn, Flatter Bum”._ Sock could care less if anyone else could listen to them. In fact, that idea just turned him much more on.

 _“Dang it, Sock...! You’re soaked”_ Jonathan whispered, trying to calm down of his fear as he held his boyfriend’s hips very tight. One of his hands grabbed Sock’s hip, and the other one was used to masturbate Sock. The sudden touch made the brown haired boy let out a surprised, loud moan.

 _“You don-you don’t have to!”_ he tried to stop him, but Jonathan silenced him by moving his own hips and causing an intense pounding.

Jonathan just replied with a _“Cut the gas”,_ and continued with the stimulation on his boyfriend’s member.

Sock couldn’t believe in any of that. He was having sex at a graveyard, with Jonathan, the boy whom he was having his longest-term relationship, the boy who accepted his insane offer, and on top of that, the boy who worried about both of them felling pleasure. Many boys have made into his life, but Jonathan was definitely the most insane, crazy, comprehensive boy he’s ever dated.

*******

He knew Jonathan was different the moment they had their first movie date at a drive-in theater. Both of them were making out in a wine-red 1955 Chrysler Imperial, also known as: Mephisto and Providence’s car. Sock was already 19, he had a license, but never got to drive their car. They only allowed him to that time because Jonathan was with him and they trusted the teenager to watch over their “daughter”. Funny how they trusted a 17 years old to watch over a 19 years old.

While “Night of The Demon” was being exhibited and everyone else was afraid of the thing, Jonathan and Sock were busy in each other’s arms, laying in the car’s front seats and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Sock’s arms wrapping around Jon’s neck and Jonathan’s arms holding Sock’s waist. Sock slipped his right hand to Jonathan’s jacket, a fabric one instead of the leather one, and went to touch his chest under the gray shirt. Jonathan stopped kissing immediately and lifted up his head, beating it on the car’s roof and letting out an accidental: _“Fuck!”_.

 _“You ok?”_ Sock asked, bursting a giggle at Jonathan’s angry face.

 _“Kind of. Stupid small car...”_ he said, rubbing his hand on his head _“Anyway... What was that?”_

 _“I-I... Hm... I wanted to touch your...”_ Sock tripped in his words, still laying on the bench and avoiding Jonathan’s blue eyes. Those beautiful, intense and seductive eyes... _“Touch your chest. I’m sorry if I was too--sorry. All my ex-boyfriends hated it so I should’ve imagined you’d dislike it too but, but-- ”._

_“Relax, you candy ass. You can touch it”_

_“I can? But... What about your reaction just now?!”_

_“You caught me off guard, that’s all. Come here...”_

Jonathan layed down again to go back at kissing his boyfriend, and used his left hand to put Sock’s right hand under his shirt, allowing him to feel his skin and muscles. The brown haired boy smiled during the second make-out round, happy for Jonathan being so... Sweet. Comprehensive. In return, he allowed the blonde to put his fingers inside his hair to grab it, pull it, whatever Jonathan wanted to do. Something he never allowed anyone else to do.

*******

He loved Jonathan, he wanted to pleasure him and make him happy for the rest of his life!

They were both going intense, moaning loud and clear. Their bodies beating into each other caused a good friction followed by erotic wet noises. They constantly interrupted each others moans with more wet, noisy kisses as they felt closer to the climax.

 _“Jon, so good! I’m almost...!”_ , Sock whispered against Jonathan’s lips, letting out a loud moan when he felt Jonathan going faster inside him and also masturbating faster. _“That's it, right there babe, right. fucking. there!... Jonathan!”_

 _“I’m close too! Let me take it out!”_ Jonathan asked, feeling some pre-cum already coming out of his member.

_“No! Let it...Inside!”_

Jonathan didn’t have much time to protest. With a final pounding, both of them reached the orgasm together. Sock’s fluids making Jonathan’s chest dirty while his entrance got filled by his boyfriend’s juices.

 _“Darn it... Hah... Wow, Sock, you-“_ and once again, he got interrupted by his boyfriend’s lips. Sock’s face was passionate, you could almost see hearts on his eyes.

 _“I love you so much, Flatter Bum... Thank you!”_ Sock said to his beloved boyfriend, and Jonathan couldn’t help but laugh.

_“I love you too. Just... Let’s never do it here again, ok?”_

_“Cool it, Jon. Next time, we’ll do it in your parent’s room”_

_“You wanna die?”_

Both of them laughed at it, and Sock managed to get up and take Jonathan’s thing out of him, feeling a sweet relief as it all slipped out of him. _“Not bad, Flatter Bum!”_

 _“Not bad for a small thing, uh?”_ Jonathan said, spilling out some salt on Sock’s comment about his thing. The boy laughed once again, using his hands to clean Jonathan’s chest.

_“True. But hey, you’re not that small... And also, you did it better than the others”_

_“Uh. Thanks...”_ and once again, he was blushing. _“So... What do we do about the mess?”_

_“I can just put it into the dirt and bury it”_

_“Gross”_

_“I can clean it myself”_

_“... Just bury it already”._

\---

With all set up, cleaned and taken care of, both boys dressed themselves up again and left the cemetery, going back from where they came in and jumping back outside. The show was still going on, with some good rockabilly songs being played. According to the public clock at the next sidewalk, it was 08 p.m.

 _“So... We still have a few hours left”_ Jonathan layed onto his motorcycle with Sock on his arms. The brunette was wearing his boyfriend’s black leather jacket, which murdered the delicate, feminine vibe of the Poodle attire. They shared a few quick, romantic smooches. _“I don’t know about you, but I really want to go home and take a shower”._

 _“Let’s walk into your house, take a shower together and then make out on your parent’s bed”_ Sock suggested, once again with a perverted smile on his lips.

_“... You really want to die, don’t you? And besides, the wedding is almost over, soon they’ll be home”._

_“We have enough time! Come on, Jonathan!”_

_“No. I’ll do it anywhere but in my house, and much less in my parent’s bed”._ Jonathan made it clear, setting up some conditions. _“Choose anywhere else and I’ll accept it, I promise. Nowhere can be worse than a cemetery”._

Sock then filled up his cheeks in disappointment, thinking about anywhere else he always wanted to make out... His expression got a sudden glow, and he grabbed onto Jonathan’s shoulders with a wild smile on his face. At that moment, Jonathan knew he’d regret making that stupid promise to his stupid, horny boyfriend.

_“Let’s make out at the back of the church.”_

_“... Napoleon!!”_

_“Don’t ‘Napoleon’ me! You just promised!”_

**Author's Note:**

> SLANGS (total credits to Fifties Web):
> 
> Candy Ass - Wimp or easily scared  
> Cut the gas - Be quiet!  
> Dolly - Cute Girl  
> Dreamy or Dreamboat - A really cute guy  
> Fab - The best of something  
> Flip Your Lid - To go crazy, as in “He must’ve flipped his lid".  
> Flatter bum - Good looking guy  
> Fuzz - Police  
> Later, also later, gator! - Goodbye. See ya later, alligator. Response: after while crocodile.  
> Like crazy; like wow - Really good, better than cool  
> Nifty - good, cool or great  
> Put a lid on it - Stop talking; shut up  
> Snog/Snogging - Kissing. And only Kissing  
> Stacked - A woman with large er, ah…you know, well endowed. In this case, I also used it to describe boy's... Eh.  
> Unborn - Naive
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading <3 it's my very first fanfic in a long time so, all criticism is more than welcome <3


End file.
